Letting Laughter Live
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Fearing Damus will hurt the humans he cares for, Jocu makes a hard decision, one that makes him sad. What will happen? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another story from the amazing guestsurprise, who owns Jocu, Vivo, their brothers, and Damus. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **Letting Laughter Live**

Jocu was up all night watching Rachel and Sasha. He had spent days defending them since the Nightmare King Damus was back and he was back with a vengeance.

 _Flashback started…_

"I will bring you down and you will be my successor…just like my son," Damus whispered evilly.

"You had better watch your step, Damus," Jocu snarled.

"I am not afraid of you, young prince. You may be the mightiest of your brothers in many ways, but you will not stop me," Damus smirked.

"If I ever see you do anything to harm them you will personally answer to me," Jocu hissed.

"Jocu…let's face it. As long as they are connected with you and your family, I will ALWAYS have access to them," Damus laughed, now barely dodging an angry swipe from Jocu.

 _Flashback ended…_

Jocu could feel his heart breaking but he knew he had no choice. If Rachel and Sasha continued to be connected with him, they would always be hunted by the Nitians and Damus himself!

"I can't let them get hurt…not again," he thought, now cuddling them both to his chest. He let one small tear escape his eye and he growled as it made a scar down his face. At that same moment, both girls slowly began to stir and he quickly wiped it away.

"Jocu?" Rachel asked sleepily.

"Morning, sunshine," he smiled, now hugging her a bit closer. Rachel could sense something was wrong, but he was pretending hard that it wasn't. "Today is a special day. I want you both to spend all day with me."

"Sounds great!" Sasha said.

"Are you alright, Jocu?" Rachel asked, still sensing something was wrong.

"Do not be concerned. All will be fine," he whispered with a smile. "Now come! We have a great day ahead!"

But something about Jocu's behavior made the girls feel like something was…different. He kept cuddling near them as much as possible and let them even play with his tail…which is something he did not do often since his tail was a very sensitive area!

They dined on the best of foods and he even took them for a fun swim. But as the day slowly came to an end, it began to rain. The rain was light and refreshing and Rachel gasped as she saw Jocu lift his head up and it was as if she saw something drip down his cheek.

"Jocu?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked, now turning back to them. Sasha and Rachel could see a brief passing of sadness through his eyes. But it was gone in a flash. "Come! Walk with me."

As he began to walk a bit ahead, the girls hung back a bit so they could briefly talk.

"Sasha, do you feel that something is wrong?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes. But what?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know, but I feel it's something serious because Jocu won't tell us," Rachel whispered.

"But how do we get him to talk to us?" Sasha asked.

"Maybe later on." Rachel said, now seeing him turn and look at them.

"Come. The rain is just beginning to drop over the trees," he said, now gently taking their hands and leading them into the rain forest. But after a few hours the sun began to set and he turned and noticed the girls were getting cold. He then pulled them to his chest and hugged them tightly.

"Come. It is time to get you all home," he said, now teleporting them back. As he got them back to their room, he gently laid them on their beds.

"Jocu…will you spend the night?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, little one," Jocu responded.

"Jocu…is there anything wrong? Please talk to us!" Sasha added.

"Yes, we can tell you are acting different," Rachel said.

"Do not worry about it. All will be well," he whispered. Both girls looked at each other in concern, but felt him run a hand over their necks and massage them. "Sleep."

"J-Jocu…please…tell us," Rachel sleepily yawned.

"We…love you," Sasha yawned as well.

Jocu then watched as they slowly fell asleep. He ran a hand through their hair as he leaned down and placed his head on theirs. He gritted his teeth and began to chant a few words over them as they slept peacefully.

 _As time passes through the sea_

 _And all is far and near_

 _Forget all memory of me_

 _You no longer have to fear_

 _I will never be far from you_

 _Deep down never apart_

 _I will always be your Jocu_

 _And I will always be in your heart_

And with those words, the girls began to grimace in their sleep. And there was a reason why they were…Jocu was slowly erasing their memories of his family, his world, and him! Rachel felt like she was having a nightmare, but she couldn't wake up! Jocu's power was keeping her from waking up and stopping him.

 _In Rachel's dream…_

"Jocu! What's going on?!" she gasped.

"Rachel? You shouldn't even be feeling this!" Jocu responded back.

"But I do feel it! What is happening?! Why do I feel like my memories of you and the others are disappearing!" Rachel said, now afraid.

"Rachel…you will be safer this way," Jocu responded for the last time.

"Wait! Jocu! Jocu, come back!" Rachel called. But soon her world began to swim and everything faded away into black!

 _End of Rachel's dream…_

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Rachel and Sasha woke up side by side. They looked at each other and both looked confused.

"Rachel, I had the weirdest dream. It was about a tickle monster creature," Sasha giggled.

"Me too!" Rachel said. Both sisters laughed it off, but deep down they felt like something was wrong. They felt like something was missing from their homes and family.

 _Meanwhile in the realm…_

Jocu looked away as his brothers watched.

"Jocu…you did what you had to," Vivo said.

"I know. Now they will be safe and life moves on. The Jocklin sisters and all of the inhabitants of the mansion will not remember who we are or where we came from." Jocu commanded. The others nodded and then went to different parts of the castle.

Jocu glanced at his crystal one more time and noticed the girls laughing and smiling and more importantly…safe.

"I have done what I had to," he said lowly, now snapping his fingers and disappearing into another part of the world to visit Lilac.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Oh dear! We have a problem on our hands!**

 **To guestsurprise: Oh, no! Something tells me Damus will still find a way to hurt the girls. Can't imagine the hurt the brothers must be feeling now. Wonder what will happen next? Looking forward to more! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letting Laughter Live-Chapter 2**

Soren, Damus' son, growled angrily as he saw that the link to Sasha and Rachel had been broken.

"That dirty sneak! Jocu broke the connection!" Soren howled angrily. But Damus only chuckled as he walked to the portal.

"Soren, Soren, Soren…you panic too quickly, my son. Jocu may have broken that connection, but all we need to do is wait. The girls may have had their memories erased, but what we know is that they are persistent. Once they remember Jocu, it will cause them to grieve and when they do…we have them." Damus smirked.

"But how?! How will they remember him?! He erased their memories!" Soren huffed.

"Not necessarily. Jocu loves them dearly, but I can sense that he allowed one memory to remain. One that is deep, very deep in their subconscious." Damus smiled evilly.

"What?!" Soren said.

"Yes. Deep down he wanted them to have at least one more memory of him. But that memory can only be awakened by a major event!" Damus said.

"Well, we will be waiting forever!" Soren huffed angrily.

"No, we won't. Those girls already feel like they are missing something. Give them time. They will continue to work on this feeling and soon they will go deeper and deeper until they remember him." Damus said. "All we need to do…is wait."

 _Meanwhile…_

Rachel was currently at her job when she saw a young girl with blonde hair. She was talking to a tall young man with reddish looking skin and green eyes. Something about them made Rachel study them harder.

"He…he seems familiar," she said gently. As she walked closer, she saw him look her way and give her a warm smile. That made her smile back and she got even closer.

"Hello," she greeted. Both the girl and young man grinned back.

"Hello…and how are you?" He grinned. Rachel looked at him closer and squinted at him a bit making him smirk.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to squint, but you seem familiar," she said.

"I guess I'm just one of those guys," he smiled.

"No…I mean I truly feel like I've met you before," Rachel said, now getting a bit closer and making him step back a bit.

"Drat…how can Rachel be feeling this way? The last memory can only be unlocked with a certain method and yet she's fighting this," Jocu said in his mind.

Meanwhile, Lilac knew what all happened already because Jocu told her and she gently pulled Jocu's arm.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered. Jocu nodded.

"It was nice meeting you," Jocu said, now turning away.

"Wait…what's your name?" Rachel said, gently grabbing his arm and she gasped as she felt a glow of warmth spread through her body. She let go and Jocu turned and gave her a warm smile.

"Jay...you can call me Jay," he grinned.

"And I'm Lilac," Lilac said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Rachel," she introduced. They all shook hands, but for some reason she didn't want to let them just disappear. At a sudden impulse, she called out once more. "Would you all like to come to our mansion for dinner?"

Jocu felt a quick jab in his heart. It hurt him, but he couldn't even make eye contact. Something inside Rachel was crying out and she didn't know what it was…but for some reason she didn't want them to just…leave.

"Jocu, we have to get out of here! She's going to remember and it will ruin everything," Lilac whispered in a panic.

"I know. We have gotta go now," Jocu said, feeling his heart drop to his feet. He then turned to Rachel and gave her a saddened look.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. Thank you though." He said. And with that, he quickly walked out and Lilac was right behind him.

"B-But…," Rachel started. But she didn't get to finish her sentence as both were gone too soon! "Why did I feel the urge to invite them over?" she said to herself.

"Invite who over?" Sasha asked, now walking over.

"I saw someone that looked familiar. It was as if I knew him." Rachel said.

"Is that who you tried to invite?" Sasha asked again.

"Yes, but he said no. He was also with a young girl and she seemed eager to leave too," Rachel said. "I feel like they both know something."

"You're always suspicious," Sasha teased.

"Perhaps, but I think there is something more to those two and I want to find out what," Rachel said.

"Well you may not see them again," Sasha said gently as both walked out the store.

"Hmmm, I'm not too sure about that," Rachel said, now spotting Lilac going into a nearby orphanage and Jay telling her goodbye.

Both girls then made brief eye contact with Jay and he gently turned away and began walking down the street.

"I know what you mean," Sasha said after a few moments. "He seems familiar."

Both girls then got in their car and began to drive home, still feeling that they knew the strange young man.

 _Meanwhile in the realm…_

"Jocu, they will find out eventually!" Vivo said.

"Perhaps, but only if I keep being around. Tomorrow, you go and check on Lilac," Jocu smiled.

"What?! What if they feel the same about me?!" Vivo gasped.

"Then we're in trouble," Jest said. "My brothers… I miss the girls too but we have to have some kind of plan. These girls still feel something and it could be that Jocu did not erase that final memory."

"Then I need to do that now," Jocu said with determination.

"Jocu…that may not work either," Jest said.

"What do you mean?" Jocu asked.

"If the girls are that determined to not let go of that memory, you may not be able to erase it completely," Jest answered.

"Then what is keeping that memory alive? So much that it's almost unerasable?" Jape asked.

"Love…," Lauhin said, now walking in. "My sons, the girls love you and they don't want to let go. However, Damus will definitely be after them, so they need to completely forget us."

"So I should erase that final memory?" Jocu said.

"My son…I would not say erase it, but rather keep your distance. Time makes a difference," Lauhin said.

The brothers nodded because it was true. If the brothers, even in human form, were not around often, it would make it to where the girls would forget. Or would they?

"I promised I would never leave them…," Jocu said, now hanging in head in sadness. But the king placed a hand on his back.

"Son…that was before Damus openly threatened to harm them. We will do whatever it takes to protect them. Especially after what he said he would do!" Lauhin said angrily.

"What did he say he would do?" Amio asked. The others were silent and motioned for the youngest to leave. Once Amio was gone, the others looked at each other.

"Everyone. Damus said he would throw the girls into the sea of tears," Lauhin growled, making all the brothers gasp in horror.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Oh my! So the girls are curious about Jay! Will he continue to be a mystery and will they see him again now that he is trying to become almost invisible to them?**

 **To guestsurprise: If Damus has threatened them, it's possible Jocu and his family will be unable to stay away from the girls to protect them.**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The sea of tears?!" Jape gasped.

"Yes, the sea of tears. You all know that that sea can be deadly to a Lauhinian. It is purely made of the sorrow and tears of those all around the galaxy," King Lauhin replied. "It will severely weaken you."

All the brothers cringed and looked at each other gravely. If the girls could be in that severe of danger, they were very concerned.

"That is only if Damus has access to their dreams. If they don't remember us then they will be fine," Vivo added.

"But they aren't giving up. Look," Jest said, now pointing at the portal. All of them turned and saw the girls sitting on their bed.

"You know what. I think that girl has something to do with this feeling," Rachel said.

"Why don't we go and see her tomorrow?" Sasha added.

"Yeah, at the orphanage," Rachel grinned, now smiling.

"Rachel…are you thinking about someone here adopting her?! We don't even know her," Sasha chuckled.

"I didn't say that we would adopt her…yet…," Rachel giggled, now feeling a playful poke from her sister.

"You know we can't adopt every kid we meet, even though I wish we could," Sasha smiled.

"I know…but there is something special about that girl. Something that I feel like holds the key to all of this. She knows something," Rachel added.

"But we have to see first how much she does know," Sasha added. "And when we do? What then?"

"We talk to her about maybe…becoming one of us?" Rachel grinned.

 _Back at the realm…_

"GAH! If they go and try to speak to Lilac, she'll spill the beans!" Vivo gasped.

"Remain calm, you yellow ball of fluff," Jape said, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.

"How can you be calm?! She'll remember us!" Vivo said, now running his hands through his own hair.

"Vivo! Calm down!" Jocu smirked, now grabbing his brother and holding onto him.

"We'll figure this out," Blithe said.

"Well we better think of it quickly because the girls are heading that way," Jape said, now pointing at the crystal ball. All the brothers' eyes were on the ball as the girls began to head to the orphanage.

"We've gotta act now!" Vivo gasped. "I'm ready!"

"Be careful my son. If the girls suspect anything, that will trigger their memory," King Lauhin warned.

 _Meanwhile…_

Vivo was heading out with Lilac when Rachel and Sasha walked up to the orphanage.

"Hey! There's Lilac," Rachel smiled.

"But who is that guy with her?" Sasha asked.

"He looks familiar! I wonder if he is a friend of Jay too," Rachel added.

As they walked closer, they noticed they were discussing something serious. Something very serious because he formed a protective circle around her. As they approached, Vivo turned and looked at the girls curiously.

"Hi." Rachel greeted.

"Hello," he cooed.

But both girls looked at each other curiously. This young man was very interesting and the way he talked and carried himself was so familiar!

"Vivo?" Rachel whispered. Vivo's eyes widened in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Vivo asked, now looking at Rachel straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry. For some reason, I felt the need to call you Vivo!" Rachel giggled.

Lilac's eyes widened. This wasn't good! The girls were not letting go of that memory. Their very last memory that Jocu left for them was when they were introduced to the entire family and Jocu showed them the entire realm and then gave them the best and cutest tickle of their lives. And now for some reason, they were fighting these feelings that something was missing.

"This is not good," Lauhin said, now sensing Damus' energy. "He's waiting to get them. I must erase that final memory."

And with a wave of his hand, Lauhin erased the final memory the girls had. At that same moment, the girls shook their heads, feeling something fade away. Every single memory of the brothers, the king and queen, and the realm was gone!

Jocu closed his eyes and bowed his head in sadness. But he knew his father did it to protect the girls.

Meanwhile, Damus let out a growl in anger. He was so close and yet the king erased the final memory!

"He will pay for this!" Damus hissed.

"He erased all the memories," Soren growled.

"It doesn't matter. We will get them." Damus growled, now closing his eyes. "Put the main plan into action!"

Soren nodded and grabbed some powder and quickly teleported to Earth.

 _Meanwhile at the orphanage…_

Vivo had managed to politely excuse himself and Lilac knew the girls were watching her because they had curious and playful expressions every time she would look at them.

"He left in rather a hurry, didn't he?" Rachel prodded gently

"Yes, I'm sure he…uh…had business," Lilac said, now backing up gently.

"Hold on there honey. We still wanna talk to you," Sasha said, now quickly walking behind her and cutting off her escape route.

"Yes, we just want to know more about Jay and that new one. Who are they?" Rachel asked.

"Just friends of mine," Lilac answered gently.

"Calm down, honey. We mean you no harm, we just want to know more about those guys," Rachel said.

"And we're not letting you get away until you talk to us," Sasha giggled, now playfully poking the younger girl.

Lilac jumped and giggled. The laughing made the girls' eyes light up and seem as if they were missing something important!

"W-What was that?" Rachel said, now holding her head.

"I don't know," Sasha added.

Vivo was quietly watching from a distance and was just about to teleport back to the realm when he felt a new presence. As he turned, Soren appeared briefly beside him!

"Soren! You snake!" Vivo hissed.

"Oh the fun has just begun, Vivo," Soren chuckled evilly, now tossing a powder on him and then sending a well-aimed kick to his leg, injuring him. He then rapidly disappeared. Vivo then looked at himself and noticed in horror that he was losing his human form!

"NO!" Vivo yelled.

His entire family then stood and gasped from their side of the portal!

"VIVO!" Lauhin said in horror.

"That snake changed him!" Jest thundered.

"Only temporarily. That is shape-shifting powder. We need to get to him." Lauhin said, now standing. But before he could say anything else, Jape teleported in a flash.

Vivo was still trying to shake off that kick and he began to limp. But as a woman saw him, she screamed to the high heavens about a monster! Soon the entire street began pointing at him and screaming about a monster in the area!

"No! Oh no! This is bad!" Amio said in shock. "The humans are gathering around Vivo!"

"He should just teleport!" Blithe said.

"He can't! The powder temporarily stripped him of his powder. That's why he can't teleport back here!" Jovi said.

Meanwhile, Vivo gasped as the police arrived and began aiming their guns at him!

"Oh, no!" Vivo gasped, now backing up and looking for a place to run. Everyone then screamed as they heard a deep, earth-shaking roar! Vivo then felt something snatch him by the scruff of his neck fur and pull him on his back. He looked up and saw that it was Jape!

"Hang on, Vivo!" Jape said, now taking off down the street. The people began chasing after them and trying to take pictures and calling after them to stop!

"Come back here!" The officers called.

"What are they?!" Another officer yelled.

"I don't know what creatures they are, but we must stop them!" Another added. And with that, they began chasing after them on foot and with their cars.

"J-Jape, why can't you teleport?" Vivo asked.

"Because some of your powder has gotten on my beautiful fur!" Jape said. "But stay still…I will protect you until it wears off."

And with that Jape climbed up a stone wall and took off towards the countryside. He wasn't about to let them harm his brother.

"That dumb Soren…I will tear off the entire left side of fur for this," Jape growled, now taking off even faster as the police cars were trying to catch up.

 _At the realm…_

"Come on, Jape! Outrun them!" Blithe called out.

"He can make it! Only about thirty more minutes and he can teleport back here!" Jest said.

"He can do it…he has to," Jocu said, now eyeing the portal carefully. His brothers were in a very serious situation. Very serious indeed.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Oh my! What do you think?!**

 **To guestsurprise: Oh, no! Hope Jape and Vivo can escape, but it seems that even though King Lauhin erased the girls' last memory, a small remnant of it seems to have remained. I'm eagerly looking forward to the next chapter, as I'm sure many others are. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Jape ran faster and faster, he could feel the powder wearing off and he quickly teleported he and Vivo back to the realm. They landed with a thud, but Jape was holding Vivo firmly to ensure he didn't fall off his back!

"Are you both alright?!" Jovi said, now running over and helping them up.

"We're fine. But we have another issue! Look!" Jocu said, now pointing to the portal. All the brothers turned and saw that Lilac, Rachel, and Sasha were talking and Lilac was trying to keep the secret.

"Lilac…please tell us. Who is Jay really and the other one? We feel like something is missing and we want to know more about them," Sasha said, now feeling like an even bigger piece of her was missing.

"We don't know how to explain it, but we feel like we are missing something important and it deals with them," Rachel said. "Please help us."

"I-I can't. I can't just tell you all. This is something I have been sworn to secrecy about," Lilac pleaded.

"But why?! We really need to get to the bottom of this," Rachel said.

As the brothers watched, King Lauhin looked at the portal sadly. He missed the girls very much, but the brothers knew the sea of tears would make things even worse.

"The sea of tears can put a person so deep in despair that they take years to recover from the depression. The girls would be in very grave danger," Lauhin said.

"But Father…I know that they will remember us somehow. Look at how persistent they are being. It won't do any good to hide for much longer," Jest replied.

"Jest is right father. We thought that disappearing would help them, but they won't let go. They know that something is missing and they will not stop," Jocu added.

"But if they do remember us, then they will be in danger! You know that Damus wants that! He wants them to remember so that the connection will be formed once more!" Vivo added.

"And if he has that connection, he can kidnap them. But he can't do it easily from their own world. Once they remember us, they will feel sadness because they will know that we've gone…and then through their despair he will use their sadness to pull them into the Nitian world!" Jovi said.

"Guys, we better come up with a plan….look…," Jape said gravely, now pointing. All the brothers gasped as the girls began crying and holding each other. Lilac couldn't hold back at the girls' gentle prodding. She told them all of what happened!

"They've remembered!" Jocu said, now feeling a wave of joy, yet pain, from the girls' emotions!

"NO!" Lauhin said, now seeing a dark cloud beginning to circle around all three girls! "DAMUS IS ON THE MOVE! MY SONS MOVE NOW!"

And with that, all of them teleported, but were just in time to see the girls look at them with gladness but fear!

"Guys! Guys help! What's happening?!" Sasha called out!

"Jocu! Jape! Blithe!" Rachel called.

"Vivo! Jest! Jovi! Amio!" Sasha wailed in horror. All of the brothers knew that the girls now remembered them and everything about them!

"Well done, ladiesssssssss…now join me in the sea of tears," Damus called out from the dark cloud as he whisked the girls to his realm!

"NO!" All seven of them screamed. Lauhin teleported just in time to see Damus take them!

"Come! To the dark mountains! NOW!" Lauhin said, now teleporting he and his sons. It was a race against time!

Once they teleported, they heard screams of terror and horror. The brothers and king ran through the thick brush to see the girls on an unstable raft being pushed in a raging and fast river that was heading toward a dark and black raging sea! They were heading straight for the waterfall that would lead them to the open sea!

"We've got to stop that raft!" Jocu said.

"Jocu, if you fall in, it will severely weaken your power. The sea of tears is no joke," Lauhin said sternly, now taking off his mantle. "Wait here and I will go."

"Father…please, be careful," Jovi said.

"I will go with you," Jest said.

"No, my sons. I am more experienced than you all with this sea. No matter what happens…protect the girls at all costs," Lauhin said, now running down the cliff and heading towards the raft. As he made a mad dash down the hill, Soren gasped!

"Father look! It's him! It's Lauhin!" Soren said.

"He never gives up! Shoot the heart arrows at him. If it pierces him with tear poison it will slow him down," Damus said, now grabbing some arrows. Soren nodded and began shooting at him. Lauhin was dodging at a very fast pace, but one did hit him in the arm. He growled in anger but kept running!

"He's not even slowing down!" Soren said.

"Keep shooting!" Damus snarled, but his eyes widened as Jocu began running up the cliff at them. He then pounced at Damus and the two went rolling.

"Not this time, Damus!" Jocu hissed, now gently getting his abs and making Damus almost burst out in laughter. Soren tried to run and help, but was caught by Jest and Jovi.

"Get his knees!" Jovi said, now tickling him. Soren didn't burst into black smoke, but was severely weakened!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He laughed out.

"You weakling! STAHAHAHAP LAUGHING! AHAHAHAHAHHAA!" Damus laughed out as Blithe and Jocu were tickling him too.

"We've got to weaken him so that he will leave father alone!" Blithe said.

"Father is close to the raft! Look!" Amio said, now pointing. All glanced out and saw King Lauhin dive into the water because the raft had just tipped over, sending the girls into the water!

"H-HELP! LAUHIN, HELP!" Sasha cried out.

"Stay calm! I'm coming!" he said, now seeing her eyes turn red from despair. "No, Sasha! Don't let this sea get to you!

"I-I can't help it…I feel terrible!" Sasha said, now starting to cry as she felt herself going under.

"SASHA! FIGHT IT!" Rachel said, now crying but trying to be strong. "Remember the brothers and how much they love us!"

"THE KING WILL RESCUE US!" Lilac called out too, now trying to keep from going under. Their positivity was keeping them afloat enough for Lauhin to grab all three. He could see they were becoming more and more depressed by being exposed to the water, but they were fighting it.

"Stay strong, little ones. We're almost there!" Lauhin said, now seeing a nearby broken tree branch and grabbing it. Once he had them safely up, he climbed out himself.

"THEY MADE IT!" Jocu called as the brothers all jumped up and down in victory!

"FATHER DID IT! HE DID IT!" Vivo said.

"We all knew he would," Jape smiled.

The girls were just speechless. They turned and hugged King Lauhin and buried themselves in his black and silky fur. He only patted their heads and nuzzled them.

"Now now…it's all over, girls. All over…come…time to go to the castle." He soothed, now looking up at his sons. "My sons…come…we have won this battle."

"N-Never…you haven't won…," Damus said weakly, trying to stand.

"Oh we have…and we always will," Jocu said, now gently tickling his abs and making him gasp out.

"This isn't over!" Soren hissed weakly.

"Yes, it is," Jovi replied, now throwing a powder that made them burst into laughter again. "Just a little something I was saving for evil beings like you!"

And with that, the brothers all laughed and disappeared to the realm, leaving the two evil beings to writhe in ticklish agony.

* * *

 _Back at the castle…_

After a long explanation and chat, the girls were the first to speak. Lilac was just sitting and watching what was happening.

"We know why you all did that…but we knew something was missing. We love you all too much. Please never do that again!" Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel, you don't understand. The sea of tears is a dreadful thing. Father got you out in time, but if he didn't you all would have been in a deep depression for years," Jocu said.

"But Jocu…we love you all and we never want to forget you," Sasha said gently.

"But your love could have cost you guys, Sasha. We love you all too and that's why we did it. We did it out of love. We didn't want Damus to harm you," Jovi said.

"We are not angry. We know why you did it…but remember that we're a family. Even when you tried to erase our memories, our love for you would not let us forget you." Rachel smiled, now standing and kissing Jovi's nose and making him blush.

"B-But still… according to the statistics of what could have happened…," Jovi tried again.  
"Enough with statistics, Jovi. We love you all and nothing is ever going to change that, now come here," Sasha said, now trying to kiss each brother on the cheek. But they all looked sad because of what had happened; the girls almost were gone from their lives forever. "Hey…,"

"King Lauhin…please…grant us the help of the tickle knights just for a few hours. We need to teach these brothers that no matter what, we love you all," Rachel said, now determined and walking over to the large king.

"Well…I'm not too sure…," but the king paused as the girls climbed up on his lap and began nuzzling his neck and face. They missed him dearly and he knew it because he missed them too. They then heard a deep purring from inside him and knew that they were soothing his heart.

"We love you," Sasha whispered, now kissing his cheek.

"That's why we didn't forget. Our love for you all wouldn't let us forget you. We're family," Rachel added, now hugging his neck as did Sasha. The king hugged them tightly and gave them both kisses on their head.

And I love you both too. Yes, you may have the knights for a few hours," the king smiled. The girls squeaked in glee, but all seven brothers froze. The girls had the tickle knights' help?!

"RUN FOR IT!" Jocu said, now turning and bounding off. The others followed suit as the girls ran after them!

"You can run, but you can't hide! This isn't over!" Rachel said. She then noticed Lilac trying to ease back to the king to go home. "Not so fast!"

"Hey!" Lilac gasped, now feeling the older girl grab her.

"You're in on this too! Knights hold her!" Rachel said deviously. And as some of the knights did, Rachel then turned to Lilac. "You're coming with us too!"

Lilac could only gulp! This was going to be crazy!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all have enjoyed it! The finale is coming up!**

 **To guestsurprise: I think I can speak for everyone who loves this story and say we are all looking forward to the finale. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jocu and his brothers were currently running as fast as they could. The knights were after them and so were the girls! But the girls had the knights help! They took a shortcut and ran out right in front of the brothers!

"Get back here!" Rachel called, now running and cutting off Jocu, Jape, and Blithe.

"Stop right there, you guys," Sasha said, now cutting off Jest, Vivo, Jovi, and Amio. Lilac was still being held by the knights, even though she struggled to get free!

"Let me go!" She pleaded, now struggling more.

"Sorry, kiddo. No can do," Optimo, the captain smiled. "We can't let you all leave."

"Exactly! We need you all to be in on this," Sasha said, now nodding to the captain, who smirked under his helmet. He soon began tickling Lilac and a few of his knights joined in!

Before any of the brothers could protest, they too were being tickled to pieces!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Jocu belted out, now feeling Rachel tickle behind his ears.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" She giggled, now tickling him more. She then had a knight help her tickle him as she turned and began tickling Blithe on his abs!

"GAH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Blithe laughed out!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!" Jape screamed to the heavens as a knight got his knees! "I CAHAHAHAHAHMMAND YOU TO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Sorry, Jape, but for the next few minutes, they are going to help us," Rachel smiled, now tickling him more.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Amio laughed hard, now feeling Sasha blowing raspberries in his stomach.

"Oh, ho, ho…I've got your tickle spot, huh?" Sasha giggled, now turning and having a knight help her as she turned to tickle Jest, who was trying hard to hold it in! But she tickled under his chin and he broke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Sahahahahahahahasha, you naughty female, cut it out!" He laughed and chuckled, now bouncing her to get off him since she was sitting on his waist.

"Naughty female?! I'll show you naughty!" Sasha smirked deviously, now tickling up and around his neck too, making his deep laughter ring out loud and proud. Sasha then turned and motioned for the knights to get Vivo and Amio too!

"BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHVO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Amio laughed out, now feeling the knights squeeze his calves.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAN'T!" Vivo laughed out, now feeling a knight tickle in between his toes.

After a few moments, the girls and the knights stopped and the brothers recovered in less than a minute. They then stood up and received nothing but love and hugs from the girls.

"Listen to us…we are family." Rachel soothed, now gently running her hand over Jocu's ears, the other hand gently tickling Jape on his chin, and then turning to nuzzle Blithe.

"Girls…we are sorry it caused you a lot of pain…but…," Jocu started.

"No buts!" Rachel said, somewhat sternly. "Love has no limits."

And with that, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He then turned and the two placed their foreheads against each others and they looked into each others' eyes.

"Jocu…I promise that no matter what. We will not forget you all and we want you all to always be a part of our world," Rachel said, now gently placing her hands on his warm face.

"And we want you to promise that no matter what, you all will never leave us. We know that you all typically disappear when young ones begin to grow up, but we never want you all to go. NEVER!" Sasha said, now placing her forehead against Vivo's.

The brothers were silent a moment and Jocu then placed a gentle, clawed hand over Rachel's heart and motioned for Sasha to come over. As she did, both girls placed their forehead gently against his and he placed a hand also over Sasha's heart. His green eyes then glowed white as his brothers all placed their clawed hands over Jocu's. Their eyes glowed white too. But the girls were not frightened; they knew whatever it was was going to be spectacular.

"We make a promise…to always be there to never leave your side." They all said simultaneously.

"You have the word of Jocu," Jocu said.

"You have the word of Jovi," Jovi replied.

"You have the word of Vivo," Vivo said.

"You have the word of Jape," Jape responded softly.

"You have the word of Jest," Jest said.

"You have the word of Blithe," Blithe replied.

"And you have the word of Amio!" Amio said, a smile in his voice.

At that moment, a deep voice range through the trees and they knew the king was present even though they couldn't currently see him.

"The promise has been made; so let it be written and so let it be done." Lauhin said, now placing his hands over his sons' hands and the girls felt a shock of happiness and joy spread through them! It felt like a happy electricity! Within a second, they all let go and sat up.

"We have never made a formal promise like that to a human before," Vivo said in shock. "Usually we never have gotten close enough to humans for a promise like that."

"But your bond is much deeper than simply friends and family. Your bond reaches the very core of your soul. So much so that you all would not be happy without each other," King Lauhin smiled gently.

"But how? Humans have not cared this deeply about our kind before," Jest asked.

"We are not just any humans, Jest." Rachel said, now smiling and coming forward. "We are the kind that want to be with our loved ones forever, not just for a season."

"From the moment we met you guys, we knew that you all were meant to be with us forever," Sasha grinned.

"And don't take this lightly, guys. We don't do this with everyone. But there was something special about you all." Rachel smiled.

"As are you. You all are very special to us too. We would be miserable without you." Vivo said, now feeling Sasha hug him tightly.

"Will that bond and promise keep us together forever?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yes it will, young one. For you see, our kind does disappear when children become too old. But you and your sister are some of the few that I have allowed my sons to see past adulthood." King Lauhin smiled. "Now come, it is getting late. We should send you to your home."

"Please…," Rachel started, now gently touching his arm.

"What is it, young one?" he asked.

"Can we stay here tonight?" Sasha smiled gently.

"We just want to be near you all." Rachel smiled shyly. Jocu smiled and pulled Lilac over to them too.

"I would be delighted if all three of you stayed with us tonight. And it appears to me that someone here needs more tickles," Jocu smirked at Lilac.

"Oh, she wasn't forgotten. She was actually next!" Rachel giggled, now pouncing on Lilac with Sasha! Soon the young girl was in stitches and she could barely breathe! The brothers laughed as the girls tickled the younger girl more! They were definitely becoming masters of tickling themselves! After a few moments, they finally let her go.

"W-What was that for?" She giggled, now trying to get that feeling out.

"Just a way to greet you and let you know that you are a part of us," Sasha smiled.

"We would not have remembered that fast without your help. We would have remembered eventually, but it would have taken longer," Rachel smiled, now helping her up.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. I just wanted everyone to be ok in the end," Lilac smiled.

"And we are. Now come…it's time for some refreshments and sleep. It's been a long day," Jocu grinned, now bending down for Rachel and Sasha to climb on. As they did, Lilac climbed on Jest and they headed back to the castle. It was wonderful to be heading back to a wonderful and safe haven and a place that the girls could always call home. Love and laughter would forever ring in these girls' lives because they had the promise of their dear and wonderful guardian brothers and king. Life has never been sweeter for them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this story! It was a blast to write!**

 **To guestsurprise: It was a blast to read! :) Great job, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
